


Last Ditch Effort

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: Changkyun needs help finding a gift last minute. What else is he going to do but call you and make you help him? And if he gets 2 gifts marked off his list at once then that's his business.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Last Ditch Effort

_C’mon, pick up._ Changkyun thinks, willing you to answer the phone. Voicemail, again. “Dang it,” he sighs in frustration, hanging up before your pre-recorded message finishes. 

_**Hot Sauce:** ANSWER. YOUR. PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Hot Sauce:** THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!  
**Hot Sauce:** I’M ENACTING BEST FRIEND CODE 37  
**Chix-Nug:** omg what? Wait, 37….?  
**Chix-Nug:** Kyun, why are you kissing any boy, much less an ugly one?  
**HS:** what?  
**HS:** no that’s 27  
**CN:** no 27 is share credentials for all streaming services  
**HS:** oh whatever I need your help! Where are you?  
**CN:** Home. I was trying to nap until someone decided to blow up my phone.  
**HS:** Put some pants on. I’m coming to get you. I need help picking out a Christmas present  
**CN:** why would you wait until now???  
**HS:** she said she wasn’t coming this year so I was just gonna wait until after to get it  
**CN:** ugh fine but you’re buying food.  
**HS:** ...it's 2:15  
**CN:** did I stutter? Now hurry up!_

10 minutes later Changkyun pulls into your drive. “Bye, Mom,” you call to your mother, who is baking in the kitchen. “Bye sweetie, be careful. Tell Kyun I say hi and that he’s expected for Christmas eve.” With that you grab your coat and run to his car, trying to escape the biting air. After buckling your seatbelt you turn and throw a glare at your best friend, “You’re really the worst.”

“Liar, you love me,” he says while carefully backing from the drive. “But that’s not today’s point. I need you to help me pick a gift for my aunt.” 

“Which one?” You ask warily, dreading the answer. He side eyes you while sitting at a red light and smiles sheepishly. “Dang it Kyun! No, let me out right now.” Changkyun hits the power locks as a security measure, knowing that you would actually get out of his car but it made him feel better. 

“Please ___! I’ll buy you whatever you want to eat all week! And I won’t ask you for another thing.” You’re pretty sure he’d be on his knees begging if he wasn’t pulling into the mall parking lot now.

“We both know that’s a lie but fine. You owe me so much.” Truth be told, you weren’t really mad. You and Kyun had been best friends since grade school when he stuck a beetle down the back of your shirt and you punched him in the nose. You had been with each other for everything, first failed college course, first love, first heartbreak; everything. You loved Changkyun’s family and vice versa but his aunt was the exception. She was loud and opinionated and, put plainly, rude. You hadn’t heard her say anything truly kind without it being some kind of backhanded compliment. And that extended to you as well.

“What does she want? Or even like for that matter? Bet her house has like a 100 glass dolls or those cat figurines.”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been to her house since we were in high school. And I don’t really know. She was suppose to be going on a tour of Italy for Christmas but cancelled last minute and decided she was going to come here instead.”

“Ugh that woman.” You stop by a window displayed of Disney themed charm bracelets, letting your eyes wander over them. “Oh Kyunnie, look.” You point at the one with Beauty and the Beast charms. “Isn’t it cute,” your eyes slide over the price tag, “Oof never mind.”

You two continue window shopping and weaving in and out of stores, packed with other last minute shoppers, until you get to a bookstore. Kyun runs inside while you wait on a bench outside. Changkyun comes out with the book he wanted and finds you talking to a girl, “Hey babe. You ready?” He knows what he did as soon as you look at him and smiles at you, “Oh sorry, I didn’t know,” the stranger says and hurries away.

“You jerk! Why’d you do that? She was cute.” 

“Oh c’mon we both know she wasn’t really your type. And I thought you were talking to that guy, Nate? Nico?”

“No that ended a few weeks ago. And a bit of flirting isn’t going to kill either of us though.” Changkyun laughs of your words and slings his arm around your shoulder. You attempt to throw him off until he offers to get food now, so far being unsuccessful in finding a gift for his aunt. The two of you stuff yourselves full of food court pizza and boba until you’re sure you’re going to need to be wheeled out.

You head up to the second floor in a last ditch effort to find a suitable present. You agree to split up, each taking half of the upper level and texting pics of ideas, plus the necessary ridiculous items as well. You’re in the last store on your side when you see it. It’s a canvas painting of a sunset over the ocean. It’s actually quite generic but you remember hearing her talk about how she and her husband had taken a cruise for their honeymoon and every year after until 2 years ago when he had passed away. You shoot a text to Kyun and grab it, seeing it was the last one, wanting to make sure no one else grabbed it while he made his way over. 

Changkyun walked in a few minutes later, “___ are you sure this is it?” You relayed your information to which he agreed that it was a nice thought. “Good cause that old lady with the pastel pink hair has been eyeing me the whole time. Thought she was gonna come at me with her walker soon,” you stage whisper to him.

Changkyun tried and failed to contain his laughter, “Yah that’s so wrong.” He tugs you away from said woman and towards the register. Once he’s paid and they associates have carefully wrapped the painting in protective tissue you head back to his car.

“So you didn’t find anything then on your side?” You ask once you’re pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Hmm...oh no. I think she’ll like this, even if she doesn’t say so. It really is a sweet thought. Knew I picked the right person to be my best friend.” The truth was Changkyun had given up about 15 minutes into his search and had gone to the lower level and purchased something else. He was glad he had been able to sneak it out to his car before you texted him. Now he just had to find the right time to give it to you.


End file.
